pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangelism
Evangelism is the art of utilizing the forces and powers related to Angels to perform esoteric feats. Those who utilize this form of magic exclusively are known as Evangelists. - EVANGELISTS, document by Wildbow. Methodology Evangelism is a divine and conjure oriented school of magic. It primarily involves taking on vows to protect themselves while they summon angelic beings to combat their opposites, Demons. Failing to follow through on vows or becoming corrupted may result in those summoned angelic beings retaliating against their evangelist. By virtue of associating with the forces of Creation, Evangelism is one of the more powerful and widely accepted schools in the Pactverse.Evangelism Despite conventional wisdom, the Evangelists do not deal with Angels, exactly, but rather with the forces and powers that relate to angels; only the most powerful tap into the choirs themselves. Where angels position themselves at the doorway of creation, the Evangelist reaches through and by means of the things and powers that angels put into motion. They typically bring forth angelic constructs and cherubim that are powerful but mindless, and they stand resistant or protected from these things by operating by very strict rules and beliefs. With the lesser cherubim, akin to demonic imps, even the smallest impure thought is a chink by which the being will irrevocably alter the practitioner. - Pact Dice: The Practices - Wbow Version Deals with conjure and divine. At higher levels, they can produce absolute effects, such as containing the uncontainable or killing the unkillable.It's relatively accessible and acceptable, which does count for something, but it's primarily something that gives you an incredible degree of clout and supportive power. That is, if you do it right, and if you're willing to make personal sacrifices. A lot of the effects you can get into with deeper study can border on the Inevitable effects, the guarantees, the absolutes, the One Option that will break a curse or stop many things that can't otherwise be stopped. Say you're a practitioner in Europe. Your town is hundreds of years old, and it borders a bog. In that bog lives a Very Old Thing. It predates Solomon, it predates tidy labels, and it is nasty, predatory, and prone to kidnapping children to eat. It can't be killed and most conventional ways of binding it will see it throwing itself against the walls of its metaphorical cage until the people who set up the seal give up or people start to notice something's up. Enter the Evangelists. Where other practitioners can operate in secret, the Evangelists can operate more openly, because God is pretty well accepted in villages and out of the way places and people are going to accept ritual and rite, chant and symbol. That counts for something, the accessibility and acceptability. It means they're going to hear the news of what's going on if the Very Old Thing starts to migrate to greener pastures, or if a child wanders into the bog and disappears, when other practitioners might be out of the loop. And when it comes to containing the Very Old Thing, or maybe, maybe even stopping it for good, they're going to have a bit of an edge, because their stuff is the kind of stuff that works against things without label, and their stuff is the sort that kills things that are especially disinclined to being killed. - Comment on Reddit by Wildbow Types of Angelic Summons Cherubim - Appearances range from geometric figures (lesser) to having specific features like a lion or baby's head, fractal wings, or a Rubik's cube pattern (greater). Each comes with a unique identity and are generally summoned to perform tasks. Power/Swords - Appears as a shrouded or indistinct figure wielding a weapon. They are essentially mindless soldiers whose primary purpose is to defend other angelic beings. Virtue - Appears as stereotypical winged human. They perform purely passive effects. Also forces evangelist to take on new vows every time they are summoned. Throne - Appearances vary greatly. Each are incredibly powerful, and very good at performing the task given to them. However summoning these requires time, resources, tertiary preparations, permission from the throne's creators after it has been summoned (with punishment if permission refused), and a way to hide them and their effects from the public. Angel - Appearances vary greatly. They are the creators of all the other angelic beings. Best left alone. Archangel - ??? Best guess is don't even think about it. Notable Evangelists *Johannes Lillegard (technically) *Father of the author of Black Lamb's Blood Category:Practices